1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method for assembling vehicle wheels at a location remote from a vehicle assembly plant for transport to the vehicle assembly plant in a sequential order.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Automotive vehicles are conventionally assembled from component parts in large plants referred to as "assembly plants". Typically, in such assembly plants, the accepted practice for mass producing vehicles is to use a continuously moving assembly line attended by operators, each of whom is assigned a specific task or tasks to complete on each vehicle. In general, the assembly line may be divided into five basic areas which include body, paint, chassis, trim and final assembly operations.
Manufacturers of mass produced vehicles, both cars and light trucks, constantly strive to reduce the cost of manufacture while at the same time increase the quality of the product. The increased complexity of vehicles has made this job more difficult than it was in the past. One technique which is currently being employed to improve vehicle assembly operations is to reduce the amount of component assembly which takes place in a vehicle assembly plant. For example, instrument panel components may be assembled at one location and shipped to a vehicle assembly plant fully assembled for direct installation on a vehicle. The present invention concerns itself with assembly of wheels at a location remote from a vehicle assembly plant for trans-shipment to the vehicle assembly plant for direct mounting on a vehicle.
A vehicle wheel assembly includes the wheel rim with tire mounted thereon, the tire being inflated and the wheel balanced. This assembly may be directly mounted on a vehicle. In the past, wheel assemblies have been completed at the vehicle assembly plant. This requires that the assembly plant provide a separate space for storage of various sizes and styles of wheel rims and tires as well as space for equipment and wheel assembly activity. In addition to the space requirements, the assembly of wheels adds to the complication of operating a vehicle assembly plant.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for assembling wheels at a location remote from the vehicle assembly plant. The method includes the steps of loading assembled wheels onto a highway cargo trailer in a sequential order which matches the sequence in which specific vehicles are to be assembled at the vehicle assembly plant. Consequently, when the wheel assemblies are unloaded from the trailer, sets of wheel assemblies are unloaded in a sequence which matches the sequence of vehicle assembly. This eliminates the necessity for rummaging through a load of wheel assemblies in an effort to locate the particular set of wheels which are destined for a particular vehicle.